


Divine Intervention

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/21/18: “perform, wing, arrow”More than four months too late for Valentine's day.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/21/18: “perform, wing, arrow”
> 
> More than four months too late for Valentine's day.

Stiles’s heart nearly stopped when a child jumping up and down on his bed woke him.

“I, Eros, winged god of love, am here to deliver you from singleness with my bow and arrows,” the toddler spoke perfectly.

For a prank it was an awesome performance.

Still, “You’re gonna get me arrested for having a naked kid in my bedroom!” Stiles cried.

“Balderdash,” the visitor said. “Now attire yourself as befits a suitor wooing his beloved.”

“ _Who’s_ my ‘beloved’?”

“That would be,” golden letters suddenly appeared shimmering in the air. “Derek Hale.”

Leaping from bed Stiles was dressed in seconds.


End file.
